Foltest
Foltest – Roi de la Témérie, souverain de la Vallée du Pontar et de Mahakam ainsi que seigneur protecteur de Brugge et Sodden. Fils de Medell et de la reine Sancia de Sodden. Les relations de Sancia avec Sodden expliquait pourquoi la principauté devint un état vassal et pourquoi Ekkehard paya un tribut à Foltest après la mort de Gutram. Foltest n'est pas marié. De nombreuses rumeurs circulent à propos de la situation sentimentale du roi, depuis qu'il a été établi à un âge très précoce, par sa relation scandaleuse avec sa propre soeur Adda de Témérie, que ses goûts étaient inhabituels. Après son accession au trône, il voulut vraiment épouser Adda et en faire sa reine. Cela offensa mortellement le roi de Rédanie, Vizimir car il avait été prévu par le passé que Foltest épouse sa soeur Dalimira. Adda mourut cependant et le mariage ne se réalisa jamais, mais l'affaire fut un vrai scandale qui ne se dissipa pas parce que l'union avait engendré un enfant, une fille. Un enfant maudit — probablement maudit par Ostrit qui était amoureux de Adda, mais éventuellement aussi par sa propre mère Sancia de Sodden — qui décéda peu après sa naissance, ou semblait l'être, avant de revenir en tant que strige. La malédiction de la fille fut finalement levée par Geralt et elle fut appelée Adda, en l'honneur de sa mère. Tout cela fit de Foltest un célibataire royal impossible à marier principalement parce que toute union potentielle serait toujours entachée du scandale. Cependant, Foltest ne resta pas longtemps célibataire. Son amour actuel est la baronne Maria-Louisa de La Valette. Il est largement répandu que les deux derniers enfants de la baronne, un garçon appelé Bussy et une fille Anaïs, ne sont pas les enfants du vieux baron La Valette, mais bel et bien la progéniture de Foltest. La propre fille de Foltest, Adda la Blanche, est officiellement considérée comme l'héritière du trône témérien, mais la fille est clairement réduite et handicapée. Foltest, comme son père, n'est pas très friand de son grand-père, Hugo de Rivie. Une fois monté sur le trône, il demanda que le portrait d'Hugo soit retiré de la salle du trône. Il prit aussi l'habitude de retirer Hugo de l'arbre généalogique familial. Une grande partie était consacrée à son éloge - grand-père Griffin, connu pour parler avec chaleur de "grand-maman Bienvenu" et d'"arrière-grand-maman Clarissa". Il tend à être très évasif quant aux questions concernant la lignée familiale. Le Conseil Royal du roi comprend les magiciennes Triss Merigold et Keira Metz, ainsi que Fercart de Cidaris, Willemer le prêtre, Bronibor et Hereward d'Ellander. Foltest et Demavend d'Aedirn joignirent leurs forces pour combattre Nilfgaard, mais l'empereur Emhyr var Emreis était également préparé à les combattre et contra leurs pièges coup sur coup. Après la guerre contre Nilfgaard, il fut l'un des négociateurs du traité de paix. Biographie Il a eu une fille avec sa sœur Adda. Cet enfant fut maudit (a priori par Ostrit, qui tomba amoureux d’Adda, ou par la mère de Foltest, qui rentra dans une rage folle a cause de l’union incestueuse de son fils et de sa fille) et ainsi mourut à la naissance, tuant sa mère par la même occasion. Foltest ordonna de les enterrer sous son château en Témérie. Sept ans plus tard sa fille revint à la vie – mais sous la forme d’une strige. Le monstre était si dangereux que Foltest fut forcé d’aller vivre ailleurs. La bête restait, cependant, une menace pour tous les citoyens vivant dans les parages. Foltest promit une grande récompense a celui qui tuerait la strige mais personne n’y parvint. Un jour, un homme dit a Foltest que la malédiction pouvait être levée et donc le roi abandonna l’idée de tuer la strige. Cela ne changea rien – même les meilleurs sorceleurs ne pouvaient accomplir cet exploit. Le sortilège fut finalement brisé par Geralt de Riv. La fille fut appelée Adda comme sa mère. Durant la seconde guerre contre Nilfgaard, il fut amoureux en secret de la comtesse La Valette. Personnalité Foltest fut un monarque bon et sage. Il attaqua Nilfgaard (avec le soutien d’Aedirn) – bien que son plan fut anticipé par l’empire. *Il a été incarné par Edward Żentara dans le film et la série télé. ]] Dans le jeu, nous entendons parler du roi pendant un bon bout de temps avant de le voir. Les gens en ville mentionnent que le roi est absent, mais ne disent jamais où il est parti. Le roi Foltest apparaît pendant le conflit entre la Scoia'tael et l’Ordre de la Rose-Ardente dans le chapitre V du jeu. Avant cela, il était ailleurs et avais laissé la gestion de son royaume à d’autres. Prior to that, he was away and had left others to govern in his stead: Velerad for instance, and as we find out later, Talar. Quêtes liées * Une partie de dés * Son Altesse la Strige * L'évasion du ghetto * Vengeance * Nettoyage par le feu * Une pluie de feu Entrée de journal : ''Le roi Foltest est le monarque de Temeria. Il inspire crainte et respect à ses sujets. Foltest dirige son peuple d'une poigne de fer, c'est un souverain résolu et bouillant. C'est sous son règne que Temeria est devenu le plus puissant royaume du nord. : Le roi a quitté la ville. En théorie, c'est le burgrave Velerad qui règne en son nom. En pratique, les décisions viennent d'une toute autre source, ce qui provoque le chaos dans la cité. : Foltest a regagné Wyzima pour y rétablir l'ordre au plus vite. Il a décidé de mettre fin au chaos et de châtier les coupables. Le roi m'avait inclus dans ses plans et mes actes ont influencé les décisions royales. : 'Si Geralt tue la strige ': :: J'ai informé Foltest de la mort de sa fille. Notre conversation fut pénible. Si ce monarque sévère avait une faiblesse, c'était bien sa fille Adda ! : 'Si Geralt désenvoûte la princesse ': :: J'ai proposé à Foltest de libérer sa fille de la malédiction. Le roi tient à elle comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Le coeur du souverain était rempli de joie, mais il n'a pas laissé paraître son émotion. ]] Après avoir survécu a une tentative d'assassinat des mains d'un mystérieux tueur, et grâce à l'intervention providentielle de Geralt de Riv, le roi conserva Geralt à ses côtés, le voyant comme une sorte de "porte-bonheur". Au début du jeu, Foltest mène une guerre civile contre la Baronne de La Valette, afin de réclamer ses enfants bâtards. Il est en outre assassiné par le Tueur de rois et Geralt est accusé du crime. L'un des plus fidèles agents de confiance de Foltest, Vernon Roche, assiste Geralt afin de retrouver le tueur. Ne laissant aucun héritier légitime, l'assassinat de Foltest plonge alors la Temeria dans le chaos de l'interrègne. La menace d'une véritable guerre civile plana entre la noblesse et le dernier enfant bâtard survivant dont son soutien Jan Natalis. Dans le jeu, Foltest a changé de façon significative, surtout par ses vêtements. Son visage est aussi complètement différent, focalisé sur le charisme et la prestance du personnage - il apparaît plus royal, coloré et distinctif. il n'apparaît que brièvement (comparé à la taille de l'histoire) dans les missions du tutorial sous forme de souvenirs quand Geralt rappelle ces événements à Roche. Entrée de journal :''Avec le recul, Sa Majesté Foltest était certainement un personnage exceptionnel comparé aux autres têtes couronnées. Le roi de Temeria, prince de Sodden, souverain du Pontar et de Mahakam et haut protecteur de Brugge, Angren, Riverdell et Ellander, était un monarque ferme et résolu. Le genre d'homme qui, lorsqu'il prenait un coup, faisait entendre un bruit métallique, à vous faire croire qu'il était fait d'acier forgé. N'étant pas marié, il menait une vie assez débridée. Dans sa jeunesse, avant de monter sur le trône, Foltest avait d'ailleurs "brillé" en la matière. Sa liaison avec sa propre soeur, la fille née de cette union, Adda, ainsi que sa relation avec la baronne Louisa de La Valette n'étaient des secrets pour personne. Ces deux histoires engendrèrent, façon de parler, de lourdes conséquences. Et devinez qui se retrouva encore au beau milieu de cette pagaille... ? Notre cher ami Geralt. :Foltest, qui avait certainement des sentiments pour son ancienne maîtresse, voulut sauver ses enfants illégitimes et leur éviter d'être utilisés dans des manigances politiques. Et une fois que Foltest avait pris une décision, rien ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. :Les grands de ce monde ont parfois droit à une mort bien peu digne. L'assassinat de Foltest fut si soudain que même le sorceleur ne put réagir à temps. Une dague en travers de la gorge et le roi Foltest de Temeria répandait son sang sur le sol de son temple. L'un des rois les plus puissants du Nord venait de périr de la main d'un assassin déguisé en religieux. Comme quoi, l'habit ne fait pas le moine… Galerie Image:People_King_Foltest.png|image dans le journal du jeu original Image:Foltest.JPG|Foltest dans les bandes déssinées Image:Foltest z gry.jpg|Foltest — dessin de concepte Image:Tw2 conceptart Foltest.png|Foltest - dessin de concepte (The Witcher 2) Catégorie:Personnages dans The Witcher 2 ar:فولتست cs:Foltest de:Foltest en:Foltest es:Foltest hu:Foltest it:Foltest pl:Foltest pt-br:Foltest ru:Фольтест sr:Фолтест uk:Фольтест vi:Foltest zh:弗爾泰斯特